The River
by SeeMeRollingTheyHatin
Summary: She was born into the world with a purpose; a purpose that would shake the very world around her and disrupt the path for Gaia that Fate had set in place. Her name was Kagome, and she is the blessed child of the Great God Leviathan. Watch as she washes away the tragic destiny awaiting the Planet in her wake. [Epic Length, Short Chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII or InuYasha, because let's be honest. If I owned either of these series, then I definitely wouldn't be sitting here making fanfiction about them.

**Summary:** She was born into the world with purpose; a purpose that would shake the very world around her and disrupt the path for Gaia that Fate had set in place. Her name was Kagome, and she is the blessed child of the Great God Leviathan. Watch as she washes away the tragic fate awaiting the Planet in her wake.

* * *

><p>The River<p>

Chapter One

Kagome was born to a lowly fisherman and his wife, on the docks on the ocean. Her cries were powerful as she announced her arrival into the world.

Her father, Tōshirō, had taken the little girl offered to him by the cooing midwife in training with awed eyes and a toothy grin. "Kagome, that's her name."

His wife, Kyōko, only smiled weakly as the elderly midwife of their village and her apprentice fussed over her. "It's a beautiful name anata, though a little ominous…" she trailed off, a hint of fear in her dark eyes.

_Kagome_ was after all a part of an ominous nursery rhyme in their country called "Kagome, Kagome". Just thinking of the times the other children forced her to participate, and the absolute terror she had experienced when she felt as if _something_ had been watching her…it just didn't seem appropriate.

Shivering, she couldn't help but feel that choosing such a name…there was no telling what consequences could come from his choice in naming their daughter.

Chuckling, Tōshirō rubbed his scruffy cheek against the soft pudgy one of his daughter. This caused the infant to scrunch up her little button nose cutely as she squirmed a bit in his hold. Pulling away with a grin, he looked at his wife. "Oh stop, you worrywart! Kagome is a fine name, a unique name."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he brought his daughter close to his chest. Resting her head right above his heart, which seemed to calm the little girl down as she drifted off to sleep.

Winking at his wife over his daughter's head, he rubbed his hand gently on his daughter's back.

"If the name is ominous in any way, then it's to serve as an omen, a sign of the change our musume will surely bring to this world!"

As if to agree with her father, the little girl's eyelids slowly rose to reveal two bright ocean blue eyes. Kyōko along with the midwife and her apprentice gasped in shock, and Tōshirō only raised his daughter and locked gazes with her.

"After all, how could we expect anything less from one who has been blessed by the Great God Leviathan?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anata:<strong>_ Japanese equivalent of "darling", which women use to refer to their boyfriends or husbands.

_**Musume:**_ Japanese for "daughter".

**So this is just a small little mini-series that I somehow came up with in my mind. It will be made up of short chapters, and usually updated whenever I hit a rut with the other stories on my profile. It is going to be covering the storyline of Before Crisis, Crisis Core, and then Final Fantasy VII. Of course, things are going to be different, but **_**WHAT **_**exactly will be different still remains to be seen right?**

**Oh well, I hope that this was enough to draw your attention. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII or InuYasha, because let's be honest. If I owned either of these series, then I definitely wouldn't be sitting here making fanfiction about them.

**Summary:** She was born into the world with purpose; a purpose that would shake the very world around her and disrupt the path for Gaia that Fate had set in place. Her name was Kagome, and she is the blessed child of the Great God Leviathan. Watch as she washes away the tragic fate awaiting the Planet in her wake.

* * *

><p>The River<p>

Chapter 2

Kagome the daughter of the Edo village's fisherman and his wife was a strange child. She was quiet and graceful, opposed to the loud and clumsy children around her. She was a pretty little thing that promised to be a beauty comparable to the noblewomen, whom lived within the Emperor's Court.

Her skin was a soft cream, and her hair was darker than the night sky. But the most captivating feature she possessed were the bright blue eyes that were set within her heart-shaped face. The older generation in the village would always compliment her mother and father for their good fortune.

Being a part of a small village like their own, it was always their hope that their daughter would manage to catch the eye of a nobleman.

Well everyone but Tōshirō.

"Ha! I don't think there is any man (much less a nobleman) that is worthy of my little musume, not even the Emperor!" This he would boast with no shame, no matter how much talk would persist

He waved off their words and stated plainly that his little girl was destined for much more than to become some nobleman's wife. Kyōko, however, eyed her daughter with some thought. There had been one time when she too had once held dreams of catching the eye of a local Lord before she was married off to Tōshirō.

While she had come to love her husband and truly did love him, it didn't mean that she gave up on her dreams of moving out of their hut and into a proper home. Something that could very well be possible through their daughter, who already showing the bearings of someone who was born into nobility instead of the low class she belonged to!

The words of the villagers of how beautiful Kagome was, how kind she was, how regal she was…it just made her dream of attaining a better livelihood all the more possible. She had always craved for it, so why shouldn't she try to attain it through her daughter?

Kyōko allowed herself to get lost in thoughts of money, power, and of never having to work again. But she didn't take into account that whatever her plans were, they meant nothing in face of the plans the Gods already had in place for her daughter.

All the while, the couple watched as their daughter continued to grow and enthrall all who looked upon her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of chapter 2. I really have no idea how slow I should go with the pacing in this story, because I can say that the urge to just jump ahead in time is a strong one. I think I'll do one more chapter of her childhood, one focused on Kagome and her view of everything before doing a small time skip forward.<strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
